Lonely Dreams
by maxwelldragoon
Summary: high school is hard. its even harder when the bullying follows. Naruto has it really rough living alone in a rundown building after his god-father left for his research. but now he has to face the cruelty of high school by himself. but is really he? one day when his secret gets out and the bullying changes will someone save him or will the Uchiha finally break him for the taking!
1. prologue

**Lonely dreams**: prologue

**warning**- blood , self mutilation and angst

**Disclaimer**- if i own Naruto i wouldn't need to write this hm don't u think?

_"talking"_

_'thinking' 'flashbacks'_

**_"Kurama speaking"_  
**

**A/N on with the show!**

* * *

My wrist burn every time the knife cuts into my flesh. Watching the crimson life flow and drip onto the growing red on the floor. So transfixed on the red river I brought the knife closer to the scarred and bleeding flesh. Cut cut cut over and over I slice admiring that rich red. Burning stinging pain I could hardly feel it any more as the edge of the blade made the once smooth skin into its own bloody canvas.

The light in my small room brought a glisten to my ever growing puddle. Ignoring everything around me I brought my now bloody knife to my mouth. Licking the edge to taste the tangy copper flavor of my essence. The sweet taste wracked a shiver through me. So I turn the knife towards its sharp blade and gave a slow leisured lick from the base down my small tongue till the tip of both the knife and my tongue.

Chills of pleasure shook my body as the taste of blood filled my mouth. Dropping the knife I covered my lips with the hand the marred my flesh. My eyes strayed from the old aged cracked ceiling to my dirt covered window. Looking out towards the open skies the image ruined by the dirt I lowered my now bloodied fingers from my red lips.

A tear rolled down my left check as the pain registered in my brain. I stood up from the edge of my ratty and old bed. Walking towards the open door of my rest room as a trail red following in my path. The stench of rich metallic consumed the air in my small studio apartment. Reaching the cracked and yellowed sink I placed my blood drenched wrist under the rusted tap.

Turning on the water a cold stream rinsed and blend with the color of my joy. I watched with sadden eyes as once the crimson staining over my arm had cleared I slowly glared at my now smooth scar free wrist. Looking at the fogged and rusted mirror I stuck out my tongue to see it too had no cut or scar to show the evidence of what I did a little while ago.

Sticking my tongue back in the crevice of its home I smeared the blood still covering my chin. Leaving the bathroom after shutting off the tap I walked past the forgotten knife and the puddle of blood. Dropping face first onto my pillow I thought back to the incident earlier today.

Closing my eyes as more tears streamed out of my eyes and staining my pillow. My heart ached with loneliness as I recalled the words that man said over and over again in my pain deluded mind.

'_Who are you' 'why don't you just disappear ' 'no one will or ever going to like a piece of trash like you so why don't you quit and give everyone here relief from your retched presences'_

Looking out my dirt covered window I question why I keep going back to that hell hole and worst of all keep seeing that man who causes all my torment.

"**Water flows from rivers, streams connect from one to another.**

**Growing ****with each stone ebbed away with each passing day.**

**Heading for its heart, heading towards its start.**

**I hear the winds calling, singing its sweet melody.**

**Clouds moving with its every breeze seeing those with its sway.**

**Telling a story new as the rain brings forth a mighty quack.**

**Down it goes before it wakes. I see it every day.**

**Grass grows with a kiss. **

**Flowers bloom with a wish.**

**Trees are filled with fish.**

**Oh ho yo ho.**

**Might as well make a dish.**

**For the hungry baby.**

**Night falls too soon for you.**

**Stars made from dreams.**

**Bright as you can believe.**

**Mother is here.**

**Mother is here.**

**Mother is **

**Mother is **

**Mother **

**Mother **

**Mother **

**Mother **

**Mother is gone."**

The rumbling voice sang as I slowly dozed off into the dark realm of sleep.

**To be continued!**

* * *

_**A/N okay well here's a new story from us and we hope this isn't a flop like the other 1 we did (we're thinking of rewriting "crown and the fox") but other then that enjoy this angst filled story from us!**_

**Naru: wait r u saying that I'm the angst filled teen that hurts himself?**

**max: y yes :)**

**Neko: hehe wait till sasuke shows up *wink***

**Naru: huh!? what i thought that teme wasn't in this one T-T y me **

**Kurama: cause kit its not yaoi with out him *smirks***

**Naru: :O u trader! ur supposed to b on my side! **

**Neko: sorry naru-chan but me and kyu-chi have this thing going and it involves u and sasu-chan Nya~~**

**Kurama: he like neko said so ur going to need this for the up coming chapters ahead! *hands naruto a big bottle of lube!***

**Naru: O/O AHHHH BAKA-KISTUNE! *runs away***

**Max: hehe okay well please leave us a review and tell us how u like **

**Neko: or hated it!**

**kurama: and we'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 1

Lonely dreams Chapter 1

**Warning- **slight horror (still no beta)

**Disclaimer**- not mine

* * *

I was sitting on the old abandon swing set by the old oak tree. Looking out towards the other kids playing over on the newer play set. I watched their smiling face slowly twist and turn to cruel grins as they all looked towards me.

Flesh and bones ripped and cracked. Folding stretching bleeding their bodies morphed into mangled and broken forms of mutilated children. Some had their arms folded back stretched up and down as the for arm twist till the wrist. Their hands had flesh torn and bleeding showing the muscle and bones underneath.

Others were missing their jaws as blood flowed down their neck with a tongue hanging in the empty space. Heads tilted too far to one side showing that their neck was broken. More had the flesh ripped from the chest give view to the ribs and rotting meat.

The smaller bodies had the heads twisted so far facing their backs they laid on their chest. Bloody eyes sockets missing there most needed assets mouths agape looked up at me. They also looked as if the arms were ripped right out of their place. Legs bent backwards helped them scoot across the now blood stain grass.

All one right after the other slowly came closer to my seated form. Every single one of the bodies became more and more horrifying as they approached me. Swinging lightly I watched as they staggered and collided with each other. Suddenly they stopped, the ones that were lucky enough to still have eyes widen them as if in fear as they looked at something behind me.

A warm hand on my shoulder stop my swinging as I looked towards the dirt covered ground. Slowly moving my eyes I saw a pair of new looking shoes. Tears came to my eyes as I looked up past porcelain pale legs over grey short and a navy blue shirt.

Lips barely touching my right ear facing the figure I felt the smirk on their face. Braving myself I looked into the dark pools of onyx.

"I can help you" those eyes told me different.

"I can keep those monsters away from you" more lies.

"All you have to do is-" A load roar shook every single body around me but mine.

A smile graced my pale pink lips. "damn it!" the voice cursed as the mangled bodies of the children melted into flesh and blood sunk into the shadows as the figure slowly faded away but not with out leaving a message.

"oh well! We'll see each other again. Don't think I'll give up on you" and gone like the wind I was left alone on my swing as I pushed back and forth enjoying the silence.

Waking up I saw the shadows seep into the cracks on the walls and ceiling, under drawers and my bed. Standing up I headed for the bathroom. After washing my hands I went to see if I had any instant ramen left . Seeing that I did I opened one up pouring hot water I waited for it to cook.

"**When your finish eating hurry up and get dress or you'll be late for school" growled the deep voice.**

Looking at my bedside clock I saw that it was seven ten. Slurping up my noodles as fast as I could I rushed over to my pile of clothes beside my bed. Putting on my orange pants and orange and black jacket and ran out the front door. But not without seeing a shadow standing at the far corner of my small apartment. A bloody tooth grin taking up its entire face as glowing red eyes with three totems looked at me as I closed and locked the door behind me.

Sitting on the bus on the way to school I held my black messenger bag close to my chest as I listen to my playlist on my old MP3 player. As the next song started a chill ran down my spine as someone sat next to me. Ignoring the person I looked out the window by me but the one sitting next to me wouldn't let me. A hand placed itself on my thigh moving up.

Grabbing the hand I turn towards the culprit only to see a sly smirk on his face. "Kiba what the hell man!" I said as I took my headphones off.

"hehe sorry Naruto I just couldn't help myself!" Kiba was a friend of mine he had short brown hair , light brown eyes with red triangles tattooed on each of his checks. He once told me that it was a thing his clan did. "I just find the blush of yours so cute!"

A red blush was indeed on my whiskered marked checks as I smacked my friend upside his head. Glaring out the window I listen to Kiba go on and on about the date he and Shino went on. Shino is Kiba's boyfriend of two years now and I couldn't be happier. Even though Shino creeps me out sometimes with his fascination for insects and his Ozzy glasses but I'm still happy for him.

Getting off the bus me and Kiba said are goodbyes but not without Kiba whispering in my ear "and you to fox man!" **"hehe dog-boy"**.

Smiling I shook my head turn towards the direction of my locker. As I reached my locker I felt a presence stood right behind me looking over my shoulder saw black eyes stare down at me as the owner of those eyes smirked at me. Turning around a growing sense of lonely wrapped around me as the peace I once felt with Kiba was robbed from me as I was pined with those empty coal eyes.

"hey dobe! I see you still have the will to fight me!" I looked into those black eyes. Leaning towards me I glared as best I could over at him as he whispered into my ear. "But if you just give up now I'll make all your trouble go away."

Noticing that the halls were empty I closed my locker and face the body standing over me. I gave my best smile as I walked past his tall form. "Kiss my ass Teme!" I said as I headed to my first class of the day and the start of my torment.

Sitting in my seat in the way back of the class next to the window I listen to the teacher go on about the book we had to read. I looked down to my notebook as I drew a shadow figure with ten snake like tails moving with a life of their own. The moon was in full bloom as the creature looked at the being it towered over.

"**Beware the creatures under bed **

**Beware the creatures in your head **

**But beware most of all the creatures in human skin."** I wrote down the words Kurama said under the drawing I just drew.

Kurama , the voice in my head started to hum a sweet tune to the teachers prattling. Kurama is actually not a voice but a nine tailed demon sealed inside my body. He said that it was for my protection but sometimes I think he's lying but I could never tell.

As class went on I could feel the growing tension as everyone in the room was waiting , watching. I knew what was to come, I knew that their torture was coming my way. I knew that for I was the only one that their dear dark prince has eyes for.

I can feel the glares from the females hating me for steeling the one they wish to have. I can feel the disgust in the their male counter-parts for even thinking of fight 'HIM' off and giving the ones they wish to court hope that they still had a chance.

I can feel the pain ready to consume me as the clock ticked by. Shadows dashed by the corner of my eyes as every passing moment in this hell hole called school. 'I thought bulling was supposed to stop in middle school?' I questioned.

"**Sometimes the beast never stop biting till the one being gnawed on is nothing but a bloody husk of dead meat!" **Kurama growled.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class and also the start of round one of me beating. Packing my bag I stood up and walk with my head held high towards my execution.

To be continued!

* * *

**A/N well here's chapter 2 now we just need to get back to are other stories (yeah we do!) okay okay i know neko! now naru-chan can u sign us off**

**Naru: please leave use a review and tell us how u liked it **

**Kurama: or hated it and we'll c u in the next chapter!**

**Naru: hey i was supposed 2 say that! grrrr **

**Kurama: well to bad i said it first!**

**Naru: baka-kistune!**

**Kurrama: oh yeah well hmm saaaasssuuuukeeee!**

**Naru: oh shit! bye!*runs away to hide***

**Max: hehe well till next time bye!**


	3. AN

NOT A CHAPTER!

sorry about this not being a chapter but we thought we warn everyone that chapters are going to b slow so if ur interested in this story (please do review and or PM us and we'll try and write more chapters) so we hope this authors note isn't inconvenient for u who want to read the next chapter and we hope to hear how u thought of the story so far!

we would also like to tell u that this story is an MONSTER/high school fic if we made the summary to confusing. cause i really do suck at summary. we will also delete this post when we put the next chapter up.

we also think that this story is being messed with but that's just my paranoia running with me other then that enjoy the story bye bye!


End file.
